PC:Scarmiglione (Mewness)
Summary Fluff Description Scarmiglione is a stylish, flamboyant kenku who dresses with great flair and struts around proudly with his crystal-topped walking stick, rather than sneaking about in a heavy cloak as most of his brethren do. His feathers are very distinctive: although he is mostly raven-black, some of the feathers on his head, throat, and neck are pure gold in color, and the little feathers that sprout around the edge of his beak change color depending on what cosmic phase he is in. When he is in the phase of the sun, these feathers are tipped in gold; when he is in the phase of the moon, they become tipped in silvery white; and when he enters the phase of the stars, they turn to plain raven black. Scarmiglione has very cultivated manners and taste and is an unrepentant snob. But he’s a decent enough fellow, although there are certain urges that he sometimes fails to keep in check, such as a desire to pocket shiny objects, a love of gossip, and a fondness for the taste of bugs and rodents. Scarmiglione struggles to maintain his dignity whenever his less delicate tendencies are exposed and may resort to fanciful lies to cover his behavior. Background Like other kenkus, Scarmiglione is an excellent mimic. This ability, coupled with his prodigious talent for singing, has made him the most versatile performer ever to sing on a Daunton stage. But his odd appearance has prevented him from ever appearing in a leading role. (It might be said that Scarmiglione has other personal qualities that a director would consider undesirable in a leading player, or perhaps just plain undesirable, but Scarmiglione himself believes that he has been confined to playing bit parts for the last ten years because of racism, pure and simple.) Scarmiglione recently left the Daunton Opera in disgust. (The details can be found in the Screamer.) The suddenness and bad publicity surrounding his departure has most likely left him without a future in the Daunton art scene, and his only other talent, unfortunately, is one for sorcery, which he regards with wizard-like snobbery as a waste of time. (When he first realized that he had a talent for magic, Scarmiglione attempted to study wizardry, but found that understanding even the simplest spell or ritual formulas was beyond him. He now regards his own abilities as something of an embarrassment.) Hooks Kicker In a recent Screamer interview, Scarmiglione said some very unwise things about some very influential Dauntonians. And there are other wealthy, influential types who might be worried about what else could come out of a gossipy kenku's mouth. Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Hitpoints Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Damage Calculations Implement powers: +5 (Cha) +5 (Dex, from Sorcerous Soul) +2 (primary implement) +2 (secondary implement) +2 (item, from staff of ruin) +1 (siberys shard of the mage) +1 (feat, from implement focus) = +18. Class Features Hybrid Rogue +1 Reflex Sneak Attack (hybrid): Once per turn, deal 2d6 extra damage when making an attack against an enemy granting combat advantage to me, provided that I am (a) using a light blade, hand crossbow, shortbow, or sling, and (b) using a rogue power. Hybrid Sorcerer +1 Will Sorcerous Power: Dexterity. I add my Dex bonus to the damage rolls of sorcerer powers. Soul of the Sorcerer (hybrid talent): Soul of the Cosmic Cycle Spell Source: Cosmic Magic At the end of a short or extended rest, I choose a cosmic phase from those described below and gain its benefits. The first time I become bloodied during an encounter, my phase immediately changes to the next higher-numbered phase (or back to Phase of the Sun if I am in Phase of the Stars). Each time I use a daily arcane attack power, I can choose to change my phase to the next higher-numbered phase immediately after resolving the effects of the power. 1. Phase of the Sun: At the start of my turn, each enemy adjacent to me takes 2 fire and radiant damage. I also gain resist 5 cold. 2. Phase of the Moon: I gain a bonus to AC equal to the number of conscious enemies adjacent to me. I also gain resist 5 psychic. 3. Phase of the Stars: Whenever an enemy's attack misses me, I can teleport 2 squares as a free action. I also gain resist 5 radiant. While I have resistance from this class feature, my arcane powers ignore targets' resistance to that damage type up to the value of my resistance. Racial Features Kenku Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth Flock Effect: Gain a +3 bonus to attack rolls against creatures I flank (rather than the normal +2); grant a +3 bonus to attack rolls or skill checks when aiding another (rather than the normal +2). Mimicry: Can mimic sounds and voices (successful Insight check vs my Bluff check to determine that a sound is faked). Powers Known Rogue At-Will Sly Flourish Encounter Low Slash Daily Knockout Utility Swift Parry Sorcerer At-Will Blazing Starfall Encounter Explosive Pyre Spark Form Daily Thunder Leap Shocking Magnetism Utility Deep Shroud Skills Languages Allarian Feats 1. Hybrid Talent (Soul of the Sorcerer: Soul of the Cosmic Cycle) 2. Armor Proficiency: Leather Unarmored Agility 4. Superior Implement Training: Accurate Staff 5. Versatile Expertise: Staves, Light Blades (L4W bonus) 6. Dual Implement Spellcaster 8. Implement Focus (staff) Regional Benefits Background option: Entertainer (Profession) +2 on Bluff checks Equipment "Cumulative value" is used to keep track of total wealth throughout career. Items currently in possession have their full value, as do expended consumables; items that have been sold have 80% of their normal value (as 20% is recovered from the sale). Money Remaining: 5484 gp, 9 sp Total Wealth: 26266 gp Expected Wealth (beginning of 9th): 25059 gp Expected Wealth (beginning of 10th): 35539 gp Wish List Highest priority is the neck item. L9: shimmering armor +2 (AV) L10: babau gauntlets (D408) L11: dice of auspicious fortune (D381) L12: deep pocket cloak +3 (AV2; neck) L13: accurate staff of ruin +3 L14: circlet of arkhosia, shielding dagger +3 Character Status Tracking Treasure Level 4 Used healing potion here. Gained Rhythm Blade Dagger +2, Songmaster's Boon, and 449 gp (total: 639.9 gp) here, in Beyond the Rerisen Tower. "Spent" 50 gp to "buy" a healing potion here. (Remaining money: 589.9 gp) Level 5 Gained Accurate Staff of Ruin +2 and some treasure (distributed later) here, in Beyond the Rerisen Tower. Gained 1945 gp (total: 2534.9 gp). Summary of the monetary treasure for this level is here in Beyond the Rerisen Tower. Sold magic dagger +1 (20% of 360 = 72 gp) and accurate staff of ruin +1 (20% of 680 = 136 gp) here (total 2742.9 gp) Spent 680 gp on Siberys Shard of the Mage (heroic tier) here (total: 2062.9 gp). Level 6 Gained Cosmic Cycle Tattoo and 3130 gp here, in And the Uppity Shoeshine.... (total: 5192.9 gp). Spent 4400 gp on Iron Armbands of Power (heroic tier) and Boots of the Fencing Master (total: 792.9 gp). Level 7 Spent 1 DM credit to gain 894 gp (total: 1686.9 gp) Level 8 Gained Shimmering Cloth Armor +2 here in Rage of the Savage Lands. Gained 3798 gp here, in Rage of the Savage Lands (total: 5484.9 gp) Level 9 Used healing potion here, in Rage of the Savage Lands. Gained 6048 gp here, in Rage of the Savage Lands (total: 11532.9 gp) Level 10 XP Level 4 Gained 3254 XP here, in Beyond the Rerisen Tower (total: 7004 XP). Level 5 Gained 2767 XP here, in Beyond the Rerisen Tower (total: 9771 XP). Level 6 Gained 3063 XP here, in Uppity Shoeshine (total: 12834 XP). Level 7 Spent 1 DM credit to gain 500 XP (total: 13334 XP) Level 8 Gained 3970 XP here, in Rage of the Savage Lands (total: 17304 XP) Level 9 Gained 5801 XP here, in Rage of the Savage Lands (total: 23105 XP) Level 10 Changes Level 4 (this character replaces Livia, retired at level 4) Level 4 starting XP: 3750 Level 4 starting goods: one level 5 item (shadowdance armor +1), one level 4 item (lucky charm +1), one level 3 item (staff of ruin +1), and 680 gp (gold equivalent of a level 3 item). 489.1 gp spent (after level-based items). Remaining money: 190.9 gp. +1 Dexterity, +1 Charisma Level 5 Retrained Shocking Magnetism (Sorcerer daily 1) to Blinding Barrage (Rogue daily 1) Gained Thunder Leap (Sorcerer Daily 5) Gained Versatile Expertise feat (L4W bonus) Level 6 Retrained Sneak In the Attack (Rogue utility 2) to Deep Shroud (Sorcerer utility 2) Gained Swift Parry (Rogue utility 6) Gained Dual Implement Spellcaster feat Level 7 Retrained Blinding Barrage (Rogue daily 1) to Trick Strike (Rogue daily 1). I did this as a free retrain after Blinding Barrage was horribly nerfed. Retrained Wave of Light (Sorcerer encounter 1) to Explosive Pyre (Sorcerer encounter 1) Gained Spark Form (Sorcerer encounter 7) Level 8 +1 Dexterity, +1 Charisma Level 9 Retrained Trick Strike (Rogue daily 1) to Shocking Magnetism (Sorcerer daily 1) Gained Knockout (Rogue daily 9) Retrained Leather Armor Proficiency to Unarmored Agility Level 10 Events Scarmiglione, eager to take a little vacation from Daunton after his recent Screamer interview, seeks passage on a boat. Without deigning to inform the captain. Boy does this turn out to be the wrong boat. Scarmiglione allows himself to be persuaded to fight some undead, although this certainly isn't the vacation he had planned. He thus embarks on an adventure Beyond the Rerisen Tower. Almost dead on his feet and convinced he won't see tomorrow, Scarmiglione contemplates the afterlife, and finds it a dismal prospect. Yet he uncharacteristically attempts to sacrifice himself for his friends. Scarmiglione helpfully summarizes the plot. Scarmiglione enters the tavern for the first time. Unable to resist the chance to hear a juicy piece of gossip, Scarmiglione allows himself to be persuaded to meet with Lord Rustavich, who is searching for his missing son. This is very disappointing, as it is hardly scandalous at all. And now Scarmiglione is obligated to actually look for the boy in And the Uppity Shoeshine.... Scarmiglione reenters the tavern. Distressed to learn that his friend Toeto needs help, Scarmiglione takes passage to the Savage Lands. The entity responsible for the sickness of Toeto's tribe turns out to be none other than the Avatar of Ravens, their old foe from Beyond the Rerisen Tower. Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Looks all right, but you should do the following: * Add weapon requirements to rogue powers (sly flourish and low slash) * Add range 5/10 to ranged basic attack Approved for 4th level by BenBrown Approval 2 Approved for 4th level by renau1g Approval Status Approved for level by BenBrown & renau1g Level 6 Approval 1 Only comment I have is your mini-stats are not up to date. Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Looks good to me. Approval from Iron Sky Level 8 Approval 1 *The feats list in the math section is incomplete. Approved by MeepoLives 22:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. Thanks! -- Mewness Approval 2 Everything looks right. Fun build. Approved --WEContact 01:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Approval Status Not approved for level 8. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval